Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 1: Devastation 1-5
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: A story I started 16 years ago that, I decided to covert from notebook paper and fully revamp due to gaps in the story. It's the original story-line, extended and unrated with more backstory and character development that was there but not fully fleshed out. It's gonna be a wild ride full of every array of emotion. Unapologetic in how it makes you feel, think, and perceive things.


_Hapes  
Naomi's guest quarters _

_The next day_

 _Trixie had spent the night with Naomi so she could keep an eye on her. Most of the evening following Lucius' departure, they talked. Naomi and Jaina broke down what Lucius had been keeping from her. She didn't take the news too well but understood where he was coming from. It was hard for her to comprehend until, Naomi told her about her and Trent's affair. That helped a little bit to ease her broken heart but not knowing if Lucius was okay, kept her on edge._ Naomi invited her to breakfast and she barely ate, sitting in chair and staring absently into space. In the afternoon, they spared and Naomi tried to make small talk with zero results from Trixie. After their sparring session, they retreated to her quarters and Naomi tried one more time to get through to Trixie.  
"You know, I'm sure Lucius is totally alright. We're going back to Coruscant in two days and that's a plus. You can't withdraw like this because he pushed you away, Lucius _needs_ time to process all this and he's also keeping you safe."  
"I don't know how to handle this being sidelined, it sucks"  
"I was sidelined for over _2,000_ years! All my friends are dead and gone; I'd be surprised if I had _any_ relatives alive in this era"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Trixie said, turning to face her causing Naomi to stop brushing her hair out. Since the two of them had taken separate showers, they were cloaked in white bath robes.

"It's fine, I just have to remember that I was once crazy in love like you are now" 

"Tell me more about Trent" Trixie asked, as Naomi finished brushing her hair and passed her the brush. Switching places, Naomi unraveled her damp hair from her towel setting it on the chair in front of her.  
"He was a force to be reckoned with and a _really_ good kisser too"  
"I kinda wish I'd met this Trent myself, see how—"  
"No, you really don't. He may have been _smolderingly_ attractive but, his ego driven madness always kept me at bay. Til one day, I let my guard down and I drank of his dominating persona. It was everything I'd thought he'd be but, I immediately regretted it after it was done."  
"You think, if I'm fully open with Lucius I might end up like you in a sense?"  
"I don't know honestly Trixie. Given how you're obsessively attached, you might push him further away or something worse. I can't really say I'm only going based off what I've seen and know from personal experience."  
"Speaking of experience, what happened between you and Trent?"  
" _He spared my life and let me go. I had set out the day of Lord Raven's uprising I sensed something was wrong as I came to the sloping ridge, turning around I went back to see what was wrong. Coming back, I intercepted some members of Beyvox who had turned on each other, lending aid to those who were still loyal to Trent. Going to the center of camp, I saw Raven and his followers dispatching Trent's like flies, you know the rest of it_." 

"Wow, I can't believe Raven betrayed Trent like that!"  
"I can, but that time is over now. I still miss Trent but not his maniacal ways just the person he used to be."  
"I understand that somewhat, I just hope Lucius doesn't follow down either of their paths"  
"Given how he is now, I don't think he'll go _that_ far. At most, he probably blew off some much- needed steam to calm down"

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

 _Twenty-four hours earlier_

 _The Javelin arrived and they disembarked, going their separate ways. D-MAS led 3PO into the Temple while Lucius, wandered the depths of the Jedi Temple until he entered Lower Coruscant. Lower Coruscant was still in worse shape as opposed to the upper areas. Still showing signs of Vong shaping and its residents huddled or dead. I was still pissed off and needed to vent properly. Kicking debris didn't help but, it did attract the attention of three Vong on patrol._ The three warriors were in full armor, amphistaffs at the ready and pointed at me, sneering. I matched the leader's advancement towards me, lightsaber and Beyvox sword in hand, ready to inflict as much violence I could against these gargantuan bastards. As we clashed, the oddest thing happened. _When the sword and amphistaff collided, the amphistaff_ _broke_ _in half, spraying dark green fluid everywhere._  
"You Jeedai scum! You broke my weapon how did you do it?!" the leader barked, resorting to downward swings that I dodged narrowly.  
"I don't know; I don't fucking care but, I like my new toy!" The other two Vong had come at me from either side. Dropping into a split, I thrusted upwards to impale Beyvox into the right Vong. Twisting hard as I could, I yanked the blade back out watching blood and gore flow lightly. Preparing for a final blow, I was cut off by left Vong who punted me down at which point, the sword went flying into a nearby wall. My lightsaber went behind me some distance and clattered against the debris.

Left Vong pulled my arms back to near breaking point with only _one hand,_ holding my head up with the other hand. The leader began pummeling and cursing at me in Vong for a short time. Crouching down, he grabbed my chin and said with _horrible breath_ , _"How did you break my weapon, Jeedai filth?!"  
_ "I don't know, you Vong punk! You make me sick to my stomach with your ugly ass looks!" _That didn't really help. Course if I'd said something about his mother, I wouldn't be telling you my story anymore._ He tore my shirt open and kicked my gut _viciously,_ I barely had time to put up a decent Force barrier to lessen the blow. If I hadn't, I'd be dead. Blood spilling from my mouth, I knew something was broken and ruptured.  
"How did you do it? Stop testing my patience!" barked the leader again. _By this point, my arms were on fire from being restrained as they were._  
" _Go kiss a Hutt you, filthy bastard_!" I bellowed laughing at the three of them. The leader picked up the pointy half of his staff and drove it home, deep in my gut and left. _I fell to my hands, gasping and bleeding. Yup, he struck a kidney. Grimacing, I picked myself up and groaned yanking the staff out. I summoned the full power of the Force that I could muster, to hurl the staff at the leader's head. It found gory purchase with a sickening THAWP. Chuckling, I collapsed momentarily, vision blurred._

 _I heard running feet, a lightsaber, fighting, and a dying scream. That dying scream signified the duo were dead. Passing out, I awoke sometime later to see, Tahiri sitting cross-legged in front of me. She was examining my sword with great interest.  
"_Pretty neat, ain't it?" I asked, feeling the mild coldness creeping about but, she'd lit a fire inside an abandoned apartment.  
"An extraordinary weapon, this is" She ejaculated as I sat halfway up, to get warmer. Noticing what I was doing, she came over to help me.  
"Thanks"  
"I tended to your wounds best I could. Stopped the rupture but you're gonna need some surgery." Tahiri said thoughtfully with a smile.  
"That's good news"  
"There's something odd about you Lucius"  
"Oh really, what do you mean?"  
"Just your whole aura is shrouded in mystery" and I told her everything that had happened.  
"…and that's why I decided to go in search of Vong"  
"Personal vengeance doesn't help one bit. When I lost Anakin, I was a wreck but I recovered from it. So, I do understand what you're going through." 

"No, you don't _aaahhh!"_ the pain in my gut was burning hotter than a desert.  
"It's the venom! Maybe I can siphon it out" I gritted through my teeth, sweat glazing my face. Spreading my right hand over my wound, I felt my body lurch as a bright light glowed over the wound. After a grueling half hour, the venom was on the floor in front of me. _That'll be one less thing to worry about._ Calling my lightsaber to my hand, I stabbed the puddle with one lance watching it sizzle away into vapor. _I didn't mind her handling my sword so I managed to reveal my back to her, showing the mark of Clan Beyvox.  
_ "I can't believe _you're_ the last living member!" exclaimed Tahiri and after talking a little bit more, we made our way back to the temple.

 _Coruscant_

 _Inside the Jedi Temple_

 _After stopping in my quarters to get some items, Tahiri helped me to the med bay. I was put into a bacta tank for a day and a half so I could heal properly from my internal injuries. As I floated in the tank, I meditated and focused on healing faster. D-MAS visited and shook his head at me when I was awake. As I meditated, I replayed current events and did my best to not focus on Trixie._

 _Present day, Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

I had been released from my bacta treatment and was feeling refreshed but still aching in different places. Scanning my room, I noticed nothing was out of place. Matter of fact, it was _neat and clean. When I left, it was mildly disheveled but apparently someone had cleaned it up without my permission._  
"Hurts, don't it?" Lana said, emerging from my doorway clad in taupe and carmine robes.  
"What are you talking about and did you clean my room?"  
"Separating yourself from Trixie and yes, I did. Thought I'd be nice and give you a warm welcome"  
"Yeah it does but I have to. If anyone needs me, I'll be at my apartment" I remarked, gathering my things and headed inside with Lana standing there.  
"Wait five minutes over there" Lana said, pointing to a shadowed corner and I gave her a curious gaze but she insistently urged me to the corner. I did and as the five minutes passed, _Trixie_ came around the corner, sniffling softly. Lana came into my quarters then, shutting and locking the door.  
"She's been doing that since she got back, hoping to catch you. Thankfully, she didn't hear about your little _stint_. Lucius, don't you even _care_ about what you're doing?" Lana spoke, as I headed to my balcony where my air bike was parked.  
"Look, you don't understand. I'm doing this because I don't wanna lose her and it's easier like this. I'm not the bad guy here; I'm trying to prevent shit from coming true"  
"Even if it means her death?" 

"What are you talking about?"  
"Go talk to her before she hurts herself! Did you know she can use _Force_ _Lightning_?" _Now that caught my attention. I didn't know she was able to wield a Sith ability.  
_ "No, I didn't. I haven't spoken to her since Hapes. When did this start?"  
"Naomi said it happened on the way back from Hapes. Thanks to you, separating yourself from Trixie caused her anxiety to manifest that ability."  
"I'm still _not_ going. I need to keep her away from me, so the visions I've seen and heard won't happen. This is me being loving. If it seems like I'm a dick, so be it. Trixie can get help in controlling her newfound ability but I'm not ready for her not in the least bit." I explained, keying the ignition and Lana Force grabbed my keys, shutting it off.  
"Go to her _now!"_ Lana commanded and I was growing frustrated. _Who was she to tell me what to do?_ Reaching out and flicking my wrist, my keys flew back into my grip.  
"You _don't_ tell me what to do. I get you're trying to be a good friend but, it's not helping. Tell her half a month; half a month at my apartment.  
" _Fine"_ and she ran off while I keyed the engine over, heading for my apartment.

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, 29a_

 _I arrived safely, dropping my things in my bedroom and parking my air bike against the wall. I showered and changed clothes but didn't feel any better. I laid down on my long azure-colored couch, twirling my sword absent-mindedly. What was my purpose in the Order? What is my destiny? How do I handle Trixie's newfound ability? What needs do I have to fulfill yet? All of these questions racked my head as I drifted off. Rising up from a harsh nightmare, he wandered over to the viewport and looked out. The sun wasn't out yet however, short flame bursts on the ground below signified Flamethrower crews. They were burning off the moss that had grown onto the buildings. Steadfast, the burner crews worked short and long shifts to make Coruscant livable again for all species._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

" _Did he really say that?" Trixie said happily.  
"_Yes, he did" Lana said, catching Trixie making her usual pass by his quarters.  
"He said to wait half a month then go see him at his apartment"  
"Oh I feel _so much_ better now!" Trixie exclaimed.  
"I know why he's upset"  
"So do I"  
"How did you find out?" Lana asked puzzled.  
"Jaina and Naomi caved and told me the full extent of what had happened"  
"Ohhh ok"  
"Thanks for being a good friend when I needed one"  
"No problem. I'm here for you and everybody else. Now, I need you to do me a favor"  
"What's that?"  
" _Stop coming by his quarters like a lost puppy. It's making you look desperate and while no one has noticed, I have."_ Trixie blushed in shame and nodded as Lana bid her goodnight, heading off to bed. Trixie fell asleep some time later, _very relieved_ at hearing the news regarding Lucius. Trixie's studies went a lot more smoothly as a result and Naomi was back to full strength and training well. However, Master Vahjar, was _not_ pleased with Lucius one bit. A week before she was due to visit, Lucius' master paid his pupil a visit.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, Apt 29a_

"Come in!" Lucius called, hearing knocking at his door.

"I am very disappointed in what you've been up to as of late!"  
"I am aware of this, Master"  
"Going to a mysterious planet _without_ your master, endangering the life of another Knight, putting yourself at risk, and most recently, taking on a trio of Vong warriors! You're so reckless and headstrong, these attributes will end up getting you _killed_ if you're not careful."  
"Yet, I've proven myself worthy of Knighthood time and again"  
"Yes, that you have especially in your latest adventure to this planet called Quip" Master Vahjar said, admiring the Beyvox Sword which lay propped against the couch.  
"That was by far, my most difficult test. I should've had you come along with me, master"  
"May I?", He asked leaning down to procure the sword for inspection and I nodded, while he continued. "If you hadn't gone without me, you wouldn't have learned those valuable lessons that Rieff person. Who knows? _I_ might've been bestowed this elegant craftsmanship of a sword."  
"I don't know about _that_ , I'm the one with the clan tattoo _and_ its last living member making me the sword bearer" I remarked with a chuckle, as he relinquished the sword to me.  
"In the end, I am glad to see you are all in one piece" He beamed, resting all four hands on my shoulders, giving a light squeeze. Master Vahjar let go of me and pushed my couch back, creating a wide space on my floor. Inviting me to sit across from him, we had a levitation session with the various objects in my apartment.

Naomi stopped by sometime later after Vahjar had left, wearing a black tunic with matching pants and her hair was braided in two ponytails. She seemed to be in a relatively neutral mood.  
"How're you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm doing good, just relaxing from my levitation session I had. How about yourself?"  
"Stomach hurts once in a while but otherwise, perfect"  
"Welcome to the club! Mine hurts from staying upright and poised, what's yours from?"  
"I was doing crunches for about an hour just for sheer fun" We talked some more and I told her about my encounter with the Vong trio, Tahiri coming to my aid, and my stance with Trixie.  
"We actually had some girl talk after you'd left. Lucius, that girl is _deeply_ in love with you and I also think she's formed a bond with you. I know where she's coming from too, I was in her shoes when I pinned for Trent. Course, he's dead now and my only regret is, I didn't tell him how I really _felt_ about him."  
"That's pretty _heavy_ , how did she take hearing that news?"  
"Trixie wished she could've met him" and we both chuckled. I held up a finger and went to my refrigerator to retrieve some juri juice for us to drink.  
"I am a terrible host, I forgot to ask if you were thirsty!"  
"It's ok and thank you for the juri juice, I haven't had this in ages!" Naomi said, taking a small sip and savored the beverage for a time before swallowing.  
"You're welcomed, my friend" I responded, patting her right knee since she sitting legs folded to her on the couch across from me.

" _Ohhh that is soo good!"_ She said, shivering at the sensation of the juri juice.  
"I know right? I usually go for random beverages though, I always make sure to have at least a pitcher of juri juice on hand."  
"That's always a good thing. I may have to come by more often just to get your juri juice"  
"I can give you a good supplier and you can have you own"  
"Nah, that's too many credits and once someone has offered me something, I only get it from them and no one else. It's a sort of safe haven thing I have"  
"Kinda like trying to find someone that'll ground you since you no longer have Trent"  
"Yeah" Naomi said, taking another sip from her glass swirling it lightly, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't—"  
"No, it's okay. It has been hard since I fell onto your floor that day. Finding out that your former masters are dust, the lover who spared you, died before your eyes _without knowing_ how you truly felt, the ghost of your former lover is still around, the last remnant of Beyvox is alive, the sword is intact, and the chronicle too. It's been a rough adjustment period but, I'm getting there. Hell, I almost died and between us, I wanted to let go so I could be at peace."  
" _Really?"_ I said in pure shock, taking a gulp of juice and setting the glass on the maroon carpeted floor in front of me. 

"Yes, I did until you reached out for me. When you touched me in the Force, I _knew_ I wasn't ready to give up yet. There is still so _much_ for me to experience and while I miss the Old Republic, this New Republic isn't too bad I guess." Naomi said, wiping her eyes and smiling.  
"That's good to hear. I'd hate to lose you given how much we've bonded"

"Speaking of bonds, is Rieff around?"  
"No, I sent her toe back to Quip via messenger droid why?"  
"Oh ok good! Remember when she said she was Trent's wife?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Rieff was actually Trent's _concubine._ But, he treated her like an equal nonetheless"  
"So begs the question: who's his wife then?"  
"I don't know what she looks like but I remember her being called _Tyra_ "  
" _Wow! Now, that's mind boggling"_ Lucius said, pondering this new piece in the growing puzzle that was Beyvox.  
"Imagine my surprise when I found that out four months into my infiltration"  
"Time really flies when revelations are told"  
"Same here, what time is it getting to be?"  
"About 18:30 hours, why?"  
"Ohhh I didn't know it was evening already!"  
"You got a hot date or something?"  
"Mmmmm sort of. I usually prepare for my daily nude meditation by candlelight" Naomi grinned playfully.  
"Ahh I see" He said, clearing his throat and chuckling.  
"I could do it here if you'd like"  
"Oh no! Seeing you nude once by accident was enough for me" and Naomi broke into giggles, standing up.  
"Relax, I wouldn't do that to you again and Trixie would probably kill me if she knew"  
"Given her current mood, yeah I think she would" I agreed, standing up guiding my glass onto the countertop with a simple hand gesture. Walking to the door, Naomi halted at the doorway still with half a glass of juri juice to drink. 

"I'm glad you came by and talked"  
"Me too! Thank you for the banter and this excellent juri juice as well. I will return the glass forthwith"  
"That's okay, you can keep it. I hope you have a good nude candlelight meditation tonight"  
"I hope so too. You should try it out sometime, it's a freeing experience and allows to really connect with the Force more"  
"Maybe I will but I don't know"  
"You aren't very keen to my advances"  
"I've been so wrapped up in everything else, I don't even recognize flirting"  
"That's good because I know you wouldn't be able to handle it if I came onto you"  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm very forward and given how much you remind me of Trent, I would be doing it for the wrong reasons"  
"That's fair and understandable"  
"More importantly, I don't wanna come in-between you and Trixie. I read her thoughts as she slept and while she's obsessively attached, her intentions are _pure._ I think her biggest fear is rejection of what she has for you"  
"I just need time to prepare and shit"  
"And I totally get that, but she doesn't. I sensed a great _wound_ in her and since she encountered you, that wound has deepened since you pushed her away"  
"Well, next Tuesday, I'll find out what that wound is exactly"  
"Just promise me, you'll be gentle with her and go slow"  
"I promise"  
"Good, then I'll see you around Lucius" Naomi said, leaning in to kiss my left cheek and hug me then she departed.

A little while later, Lucius left his apartment and made for the Temple to spar.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 5_

Punching in a special code, he entered and the doors slid shut behind him.  
"Safety on or off?" chimed the computer voice.  
"Off" and two PROXY units appeared assuming the forms of Darth Maul and Count Dooku.  
"Perfect, just how I want it" he remarked, shifting foot posturing. He had on a marsh green muscle shirt with onyx cargo pants, standard caramel scuffed combat boots garbed his feet. His saber was held in place by the chain in an X formation upon his broad chest and stomach. Beyvox in his right, he leapt in the air and grabbing his saber, he ignited the humming lance. Landing between the two opponents, the battle began. Dooku and Maul ignited their respective blades, saluting their red blades symbolizing their pledge to the Dark Side. It was a blur of Adamium and lightsaber as the three raged on. The blur of colors flashing against the reflective stone grey paneling of the room. Back kicking PROXY Dooku, his blade went wide cutting the left leg of Lucius' pants.  
"Computer deactivate Count Dooku!" I barked, holding PROXY Maul at bay. I watched as PROXY Dooku stood up and froze. PROXY Maul caught this and I took the opportunity to land a surprise elbow to his face, causing him to stumble. _I needed some breathing room that's why I cut off Dooku._ Tossing my sword into the corner and igniting the second lance of my lightsaber, PROXY Maul sneered twirling his twin lances at me.

We leapt at each other, blades clashing sending sparks everywhere. Matching move for move, the contest between them seemed deadlocked. PROXY Maul hit him with the butt of his lightsaber, following with a humming uppercut that sliced my shirt, flesh, and sparked against my chain. My chain lashed out, striking the Sith in his face. Wincing at the pain and slashing wide, I caught his lightsaber with mine but to my chagrin, he did a leg sweep making me fall onto my back. On my back, I spun my blades deflecting his attacks until I could get back on my feet. He moved in a blurred motion, knocking my lightsaber out of my grip leaving me defenseless. Force shoving him backwards, he fell back some giving me time to reach out for my sword. Armed with my secondary weapon, I prepared as he jumped for me his blade poised to cut me in half. But I hurled the sword into his left leg, crippling him as he came crashing down. The photoimaging on the downed PROXY flickered as I yanked the sword free and stabbed it in the chest, disconnecting the power source. I felt a sharp pain in my back at that same moment.

With PROXY Maul defeated, PROXY Dooku reactivated and subsequently sliced at my back. The pain was minimal and my chain moved down to my left leg. Bringing my blade around, it clashed with Dooku's and I held his lock pushing him back, one step at a time. _Though his lightsaber style was different didn't change anything for me. I had three distinct advantages over the PROXY unit: healing power, better skills, and_ _Force_ _powers._ The two of us traded cuts, thrusts, slashes, and uppercuts for the better part of an hour. _This PROXY unit's rendition of the fallen Count was incredible! It even countered my one hand stand double kicking while, my chain lashed out trying to land a blow. This fight was draining my energy just to keep the offensive tactics at bay._ Sending a Force wave at PROXY Dooku, he went into the opposing wall and slumped slightly. _I had one more trick up my sleeve. Squatting and grunting with great exertion, I felt my body split in half._

 _When I say split in half, I literally mean a copy of myself steps out of my body. It is intensely painful but as I discovered over time, the pain lessens every time I do it. This was only my second attempt. The first time I did it was a few years ago and not even my master knew of this technique. I didn't know I could perform this feat until one night, I was having extreme cramps. Rather than go to medical, I grunted and pushed for an hour until, I sat across from an exact duplicate of myself. It was a very awkward and weird conversation with myself._

My double stood beside me and shedding my shirt, I offered it to him so he could cover his lower half. He Force grabbed the lightsaber and together, we charged PROXY Dooku. Our three blades clashed furiously alternating forms, defense, and offense maneuvers. Then the _unthinkable_ happened: PROXY Dooku made a bold thrust into the right side of my chest. Both of us went down horror stricken. PROXY Dooku smiled savagely, watching us cough up blood from a punctured lung. I was dying fast and trying to keep conscious that was when my twin made the saving blow. PROXY Dooku started bringing his blade down on me but, my twin stabbed the combat droid in the gut, wrenching the blade upward cutting it in half. Sparks and liquid sprayed as PROXY Dooku clattered lifeless to the floor before us. My twin fell onto me, absorbing back into me. Groaning, I panted sweat dripping from me profusely I worked into a kneeling position. Looking at my right breast, I noticed the wound was healing slower than normal. Falling forward, I blacked out and found myself in the bacta tank _again._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _New medical wing  
Bacta tank #5 _

The new medical wing was put in where the living quarters ended. It was also maroon as opposed to its counterparts which were blue or white. D-MAS had rolled into the wing at that moment, I knocked weakly on the glass to get his attention. He turned and pressed a button, I felt the water being drained from the tank, followed by the tube being retracted. Managing to stand upright, the oxygen mask was removed from my face and I took in fresh air while being dried off. Taking a steadier breathe, I was able to breathe regularly. D-MAS gave me a robe, which I graciously wrapped myself up in and thanked the medical staff who helped. Clad in my boxers, I was still in pain but my wounds had healed. _No longer did the stench of my own charred flesh engulf my nostrils. Sure, I had new scars but they would fade over the years._  
"Do you have a death wish, sir?" D-MAS asked curiously, blue electronic eyes looking at me.  
"No" I heard arguing coming up the corridor and as they got closer, I noted the voices belonged to Naomi and Trixie. Trixie marched up to me, _belted_ me across the face, and kicked my balls hard.  
" _I hate you so much!"_ She cried and stalked off while I stayed sitting on the floor, knowing I deserved that in some manner.  
"Good thing you're in the right place, do you require medical assistance Lucius?" D-MAS laughed while I glared at him.  
"Let her go, I deserved that" I said to Naomi, as she stopped at the doorway.

Getting my bearings back, my droid procured a fresh set of clothes for me and with his and Naomi's help, I got dressed.  
"You've got _Wookiee_ strength or something!" Naomi said.  
"It might be possible, what day is it?"  
"Thursday afternoon. You have to stay here until Sunday just to make sure everything is in working order"  
"I'll be in my quarters because there's no way I'm staying in the medical wing any longer" I moaned and walked out under my own power.  
"Where are you going?" both of them asked.  
"Off to sleep in my _own bed"_ Lucius responded with a groan.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

I made my way to my room and collapsed on the softness my bed offered. _I had regained my core strength back but as for my Force power, that was diminished from the fight. See, it takes a lot of energy for me to split in two. A considerable amount of physical strength and matching endurance in the Force for me to summon my twin. Calling upon my connection to the Force will take some time but it'll come back. I also noticed my room smelled of various floral scents easing me into relaxed nimbus and I fell asleep shortly after._ Looking up towards my ceiling, I noticed Naomi was levitating in a sitting position. Slightly awake, I noticed her lowering to the floor and Lana came in to takeover her duty. _Ahh, they were taking turns watching over me. I had the same dreams which kept me up through the night. Dreams of my vision and Trent's, being unsure of what would happen. I fell back asleep and awoke late Friday afternoon after 14:00 hours._ Jaklyn was sitting in a wooden straight back chair, legs crossed, playing holo chess against the computer. I rose up and cracked my neck, stretching my body from entropy. 

"Dammit! You scared me!" She said, jumping with a light shriek.  
"Sorry bout that"  
"That reminds me, Master Vahjar said to join him for meditation"  
"I will get on that then"  
"Also, Master Luke and the council want to talk about what went down in Arena 5"  
"Great, I'm gonna have a _fun_ day"  
"I'll leave you to get dressed" and Jaklyn left my quarters. Climbing out of bed, I hit the bathroom to potty, shave, and shower. When then those tasks were finished, he got dressed. Pulling on his black Jedi uniform, zipping up his blood red hunting boots, Lucius pulled on his fuchsia robes to complete his ensemble. Lightsaber was secured about his left thigh as for his sword, he left that on the bed. Extending his left hand out in full concentration, he reached for the sword. It flew halfway before falling onto the floor and he picked it up, clipping it to his belt. This little task made him slightly weak but, he didn't let it show.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Master Vahjar_

Sitting in the middle of his master's quarters, Lucius Draken was practicing blind levitation. While all the living quarters retained the same color, Vahjar's was plum all over. The Jedi Master circled his pupil, upper arms clasped behind him; lower arms tossing objects at him to deflect or catch. Ranging from vases to pillows, Lucius did this with some difficulty.  
"You must concentrate, Young One" Vahjar ordered.  
"I am trying master"  
"There is no _try"_ once again, objects were thrown at him. Struggling, Lucius looked deep within himself and found the source of his power: _Trixie._ His eyes shot open and reaching out, the objects flew back to different locations around the living space. He even _picked up_ his master and sat him in the corner.  
"Most _impressive,_ Lucius!" the startled master said, surprised by the sudden burst of Force power his pupil exuded. _How was he able to lift me like that? That wasn't possible.  
"_Thank you, master. May I go to see Master Luke and the council now?"  
"Yes, you may" Vahjar replied and after bowing, Lucius departed his master's quarters.

Going to his bed, he reached under and removed an item. The item was a _villip._ Setting it on his bed, he touched it and _Nom Anor's_ face appeared.  
" _Report!"_  
"Everything is on schedule, my Lord"  
" _Good. How is your Jedi pawn doing?"  
_ "He is recovering from his ordeal that I orchestrated" Vahjar revealed, making reference to the PROXY fight.  
" _The_ _raid_ _will begin two months from today"_ Nom Anor said and the villip resumed its shapeless form. _Tenyo Vahjar had been a Yuuzhan Vong spy for the past couple years. Not only was he a spy, but he was also a Yuuzhan Vong hiding in plain sight. Abhorring the use of mechanical means, he and his worked to make the body suit he wore to exude Force-like capabilities. When biological means didn't work, he resigned to adding mechanical means. The result: a fully operational bodysuit that pumped real Twi'lek blood, used magnetic sensors to move objects that had a special sensor within them, and an ooglith masquer hid his Vong makeup. Oh, how he hated wearing this meatsuit! He craved to rip it off and ravage the Temple but he had his orders from Nom Anor. No action to be taken until two months from now. He pitied Lucius Draken and his Jedi friends, they had no idea what was coming their way…..._

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Council chambers_

 _Luke, Mara, Leia, Tahiri, Kyp, and Jacen Solo sat in a semi-circle as I stood before them.  
_ "Do you know why you've been called here?" asked Luke.  
"I do"  
"The other night, in Arena 5, you displayed an ability that has some of us curious as to why you never mentioned it before. We all watched you fight except for your mentor, against two PROXY droids against two of the most powerful Sith Lords in history!" Luke exclaimed.  
"I didn't know I could do that until a few years ago. I never did it again because of how weak it makes me and temporarily drains my Force ability. Though as you saw the other night, I performed pretty well against those PROXY droids."  
"The trick you performed almost cost your _life!"_  
"I am aware of that but it's a last resort only thing"  
"In other words: if you're out of tricks, that's your last trick?" Kyp added.  
"That's correct"  
"I gotta hand it to you kid, that's a helluva Ace you got up your sleeve" Jacen complimented.  
"Thanks, but I try not to think of it that way"  
"Why is that?" Tahiri asked.  
"If you all saw me as your frontline attack, I'd be in the infirmary more than actually by your side"  
"This is very true, and while we'd never do that, it does make for tactical and stealth advantage" Jacen and Luke added. I noticed the time was 15:54pm by way of the air taxi advertising the time.  
"What some people would give to have a gift like that" Leia said appreciatively.

"Yeah I know that feeling; useful for when you got _two different dates!"_ Jacen said, giving everyone a much-needed laugh. _Though Jacen wished he'd had that ability to save Chewie so long ago._

 _Lower outskirts of Coruscant_

 _Later that evening_

Three Chariot LAV's hummed along the moss-covered area. Each LAV could hold up to 10 soldiers in full armor and weapons along with, two caches of extra weapons. The first LAV held Tre, Jaklyn, Jaina, Han, R2-D2, and a Rodian male Jedi named Druskil. The second held Trixie, Lana, Naomi, a Devaronian Jedi Master named Justice along with his apprentice, a Gammorrean named Turok. The third and final LAV held the flamethrower team and their equipment. As the LAV's came to a halt, everyone disembarked. The reason for such a heavy Jedi presence was, that this particular area was heavy in Vong activity at times. Many of the previous flamethrower crews had been slaughtered or gone missing trying to clear out the moss laden areas. Each of the Jedi had on robes of varying colorful shades: puce, black, dark blue, brown, violet, indigo, green, tan, and white. Luke had everyone fan out in teams of 3: Tre, Jaklyn, & R2; Trixie, Han, & Naomi; Druskil, Jaina, & Justice; Lana & Turok. Two of the flamethrower crew were attached to each team, leaving four to guard the shuttles.

Far removed from the temple and only themselves to rely on for help, they went in between the buildings searching primarily for nests. Tre halted and took note of a _Voxyn_ nest of eggs.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Tre said, thumbing his orange lightsaber to life.  
"Voxyn eggs" Jaklyn remarked, activating her purple blade and together, the two of them destroyed the nest. R2 came back, whistling and beeping madly.  
"What is it R2? Jaklyn asked, curious to the droid's outburst.  
"He says there's a scouting party of about six or seven, around the corner. Also, there's a large number of Vong closing in on our position"  
"We're in _trouble"_

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 10_

Lucius was sparring with D-MAS in arena 10. Instead of D-MAS having treads, they had morphed into legs with rubbed treaded feet ending in two big toes. Having sparred for a lengthy twenty minutes, Lucius deactivated his lightsaber and sword, kneeling to catch his breath. Hair disheveled and sweaty, he closed his eyes and felt something amiss in the Force. D-MAS kneeled as well, laying his silver Cortosis lined sword before him.

"What's wrong, Lucius?"  
"A disturbance in the _Force"_

_Lower outskirts of Coruscant_

" _Get ready to unleash the flames on them!"_ Jaklyn said, watching seven Vong warriors moving in and out of two different doorways. As the enemies moved closer, the flamethrower twins berry blue armor with a small lapis colored flame insignia on their right breastplate, bathed the corridors with effervescent red-orange flames. Screams from the Vong warriors ensued as amphistaffs and lightsabers clashed wildly. Tre leapt high and came stabbing downward on one of the burning warriors, killing him instantly. Working their way out of the blazing inferno trap, Jaklyn let out a scream as part of the ceiling collapsed blocking the six remaining Vong who made their way down the other corridor. Ten minutes after that, Trixie along with Han and Naomi came to her assistance. Together, Naomi and Trixie weaved like perfect symmetry as they fell two of the warriors simultaneously. Han was taking selective shots at two Vong that Tre and Jaklyn were busy taking down. Tre brought his blade up and around to clash, parrying strikes for blows. Jaklyn lost her balance briefly and in that second, Tre was stabbed through the heart. His body jerked, lekku's spasmed, clothing wavered, and a look of surprised horror masked his face. Lightsaber falling from his hand extinguished, the warrior yanked his staff from Tre showing no emotion as he collapsed lifeless to the ground. Meanwhile, two buildings away, Druskil, Jaina, Justice, Lana, and Turok were busy fighting off 10 Vong along with the flamethrower crew.

Alternating between lightsaber strikes and guiding bursts of fire towards the enemy, the Jedi had their hands full watching each other's backs. Their others were done with their three attackers shortly after. With one Vong left, Han suckered punched it and was met with an equal punch. _A punch that sent him back a few feet._  
"Come on, fight like a man or whatever you call yourself!" Han challenged the warrior. The Vong warrior chuckled, stabbing its staff in the ground and growled.  
"Puny human, now you die!" both Han and the Vong charged at each other yelling, but it was Han who put everything into his spear, knocking the warrior onto the rain slick ground. It had begun to rain some time ago. Han wailed on the warrior left and right as he was being choked with one hand.

"Go, help the others!" He choked, resorting to a headbutt to loosen the hold on his neck.

 _Outside Jedi Temple enroute to Lower Coruscant_

Lucius and his medical companion, looked downward and scaled the countless building tops, traffic, and walls they'd have to take to reach the lower section of Coruscant.  
"Are you ready?" Lucius asked chuckling uneasy.  
"Never been better though, shouldn't I be asking you that?" the droid retorted.

"Heh, quickest way _is down._ If we took an air taxi, it would take longer and that's time we _don't_ have. I notified the masters so they'll be enroute shortly"  
"Good point, let us go then" with that proclamation, Lucius and D-MAS leapt off the side. _What followed was a series of jumping off the top of streaming traffic and that nearly cost them both valuable time. As Lucius jumped down, he landed in an open-air speeder, startling the driver. The driver in turn, veered left and Lucius helped the driver avoid a near devastating collision with inbound traffic. D-MAS swung his way down, leapfrogging from bumper to bumper as Lucius managed to catch up with him.  
"This should be on the Jedi training manifesto!" the Knight called to his friend.  
"Am I to assume you'd be the one leading it?"  
"Are you crazy? Only a Master could teach something so dangerous" Lucius called back, laughing as he swan dived from the loading speeder increasing his speed by staying in soldier formation. D-MAS followed suit and in minutes, they were clear of traffic. Now, they had to deal with the many power lines. Both of them dodged the lines best they could but, accidents did happen. _

_Grabbing onto the building's side, Lucius steadied his rate of speed with the hook; D-MAS using his left hand. The medical droid had been upgraded with acrobatic subroutines and parkour maneuvers but never had to use them like this. D-MAS noted the experience might be akin to one of exhilaration and excitement, since he was unable to feel emotions like humans do. He noted the climate fluctuating between warm and cool as they approached their destination. He looked to his friend, Jedi Knight Lucius Draken and took scans of his blood pressure, heart rate, and basic body functions. His heart was beating fast, adrenaline levels were high, blood flowing regularly. Yet, he was laughing in-between jumping from balconies. Maybe this is a version of what "fun" was to humans._

 _Lower Coruscant_

" _Uhhh!"_ Han groaned, taking a punch in the face. The Vong was using its full weight to keep him pinned while the two of them traded blows. _If I could reach my blaster, he thought as the warrior roared preparing for a final blow._ Han's blaster was inches way to his right and struggling to get somewhat free, he made a _crazy move._ Grabbing the Vong's face, he ferociously headbutted until he heard something crack. Whether it was his nose or the warrior's, he didn't care. Next, he jammed a thumb into its left eye, causing it to cry out in pain. Finally free from it's _crushing_ weight, Han scrambled for his blaster, kissed his finger to the trigger and fired. Four shots rang out into the Vong's face, leaving a smoking crater where it's face used to be. Catching his breath, he sat up groaning and said, "I'm getting _too_ old for this shit". Standing up gingerly, body wracked in pain, Han went over to Tre's lifeless body. Bending down, he hoisted him up and put his lightsaber in his pocket carrying Tre to the LAV. Laying him inside on the seat, he put his lightsaber on his chest and went off to help the others. Most of the flamethrower crew were gone, thanks to the _thud bugs_ that hit them. The whole area was a huge scene of chaos and bedlam.

 _Three levels from Lower Coruscant_

 _I doubled my speed as me and D-MAS saw glints and flashes of lightsaber and blaster fire._

"I can see them!" I yelled, noting a faster route as I jumped once more, crashing through the roof of a nearby building. This building overlooked the ensuing fight below from its side. Leaping down the hallway, I dove out the window, glass breaking and D-MAS right behind me. I brought my sword out and hurled the hook at the growing number of Yuuzhan Vong warriors coming. Rotating the sword into blaster form, I fired six shots watching those shots take them down while the hook, beheaded seven more leaving fifteen to deal with.

 _Lower Coruscant, Ground Zero_

Most that were fighting, had been crippled leaving five left to defend themselves. Among those were: Trixie, Han, Jaklyn, Justice, and Druskil. Tre was dead, Lana had suffered a dislocated leg, Jaina was knocked unconscious, Turok was bleeding internally, and R2 was thrown against a wall but still operational broadcasting an SOS for the Masters to home in on. Landing on the battle-damaged soil and duracrete, I activated my lightsaber as two Vong came charging at me. I cleaved one of their heads off with the sword and my lightsaber. Engaging the other, I heard the hook whistling through the air towards me. It hacked into the Vong warrior's back, allowing me to thrust upward into its head. Pulling the hook free and shaking off the entrails, I noticed Trixie and Han in trouble but, D-MAS and Druskil had gone over to assist. Running through the rain, dodging amphistaff blows and moving Force enhanced alacrity, Lucius speared three Vong into a plate glass window display. D-MAS tangled with a Vong warrior and vivisected him. Sure, the Cortosis blade he had wasn't strong enough to inflict real damage but his body was made to inflict damage. First, he punched through the Vong's right bicep rendering it useless. Second, he punted his two toes into the left thigh muscles, blowing them out making it lose balance. Third, he dodged the amphistaff spitting venom and stomped its chest repeatedly until the sound of fleshy crunching was audible.

Druskil and Trixie cut the other problem in half, while double tapped to make sure it didn't get up. Coming off the trio, I viciously dispatched I rejoined the main fight firing shots at the thud bugs being hurled at us. As the number of Vong decreased, thanks to the Masters finally arriving I watched as Justice was off two very strong and tall warriors. I went to lend my aid but was too late. By the fourth running step they slain him, severing his right arm and cutting his throat. Blood of assorted colors, chunks of Vong flesh, and gore were strewn about the battlefield. I watched as Trixie leapt to a third story window where two Vong were camping out, hurling thud bugs down at us.

"Lucius, I could use hand!" D-MAS called coming towards me. I noticed his sword was broken deactivating my lightsaber, I threw it to him.

"Catch!" I yelled and he caught it. Igniting both ends, spinning around, D-MAS held off his Vong assailant. He twirled the lances with expert swordsmanship driving the Vong back and _surprisingly_ into the familiar yellow blade that belonged to Naomi.  
"I did not detect your vitals until a few moments ago"  
"I was hiding in the ground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Slowing my heartbeat to the point where you can barely detect it, I was practically _invisible_ to everyone in the chaos."  
"Clever trick like a chameleon droid"  
"Exactly"

Lucius switched the sword around but before he could engage the two incoming Vong, they charged him into the building behind him. The doorway and window gave way under our combined weight, leaving a crooked jagged circle. One of them stabbed my right leg, as I tried to stand up. Crying out in pain, he noticed Trixie at the third floor's opening. _I looked at the body of the second Vong warrior I maimed and fixed my gaze on the first. He snarled at me in defiance but I see the fear in his eyes, even if they were glaring at me. I raised my left hand splaying it, feeling such cold hatred and fury stemming from Lucius pushing me away and these alien bastards. Bastards that I didn't like and what they've done to my home._ Lucius grabbed a handful of dirt and barked, "Hey _ugly_!" before the Vong could react, he hurled it in his face. Left Vong growled, thrashing wildly trying to see but couldn't. _I put all my anger into action, unleashing a fizzled crackling burst of Force lightning into the warrior's chest._ Even from a distance, I saw Trixie use her new Force lightning ability and saw that Vong's chest _explode_ from the impact.

 _Blue lightning lanced out from her left hand, penetrated the warrior's chest, and made its heart explode, spraying gore on her._ The warrior fell dead before her, wisps of smoke rising from his corpse. Grabbing the hook, I cleaved through Right Vong's staff and his midsection, watching his guts hit the floor. Bringing the sword around, I hacked their heads off and limping back out to the main area I noticed Han lie on the ground unconscious. D-MAS, Druskil, and Naomi were fending five Vong and Lucius was running on fumes. Ripping his right pants leg, he brought the halves up and tight a firm knot over his wound. It would have to do until he and everyone else could eliminate the remaining enemy presence. D-MAS was his version of "fun" by switching to his treads. Rolling around the rain slick ground, he was spinning and slashing wildly at his combatants. They glanced blows off him but, they were the ones losing limbs. Naomi and Druskil worked in tandem, switching between all the fighting forms to eradicate the Vong.

Naomi swung her blade in an upward arc that took a Vong's face off while, Druskil swore in Rodian spinning his blue/yellow swirled blade around to backstab his attacker. Lucius watched as Trixie fell out of the third floor opening and limp running, he jumped and absorbed her landing. Moving into a pained sitting position with her in my lap, I slapped her face a couple times since she was in shock.  
"Trixie? Come on girl, focus on me! Battle's not over yet. You've just fallen from a third story opening and I broke your fall because I still love you. I'm gonna check you for other injuries, please don't shock me" I explained and began my quick examination of her body. I found a glass shard in her left thigh. Gently, I wiggled it free as to not leave micro shards behind. Once free, she cried out and whimpered.  
"That really hurt"  
"Yeah? Well, loving you has the same effect"  
"Mmmm let's argue another time"  
"Smartest thing you've said" I grimaced, as Trixie used my shoulder to stand up but, fell back down. Getting to my feet, I noticed D-MAS and Druskil joining the Masters in defeating the remaining enemy forces. Taking my chain off, I put it against her left thigh. _I watched him put his chain against my wounds to secure it tightly and I wanted to say sorry for everything I'd done but all I could muster was a nod of thanks. A new question came out of me as I surveyed everyone fighting.  
"Where's Naomi at?" _a high-pitched scream emanated from the other building behind us.

"That'd be her" He said, propping me up against the dirty concrete and went off to help Naomi. I watched him and my vision blurred as blackness overtook me.

 _I ran in the direction of her scream and found her entangled with two Voxyn and one warrior._ Interceding, he drew the attention of one of the Voxyn while Naomi, was slicing and parrying amphistaff blows from the warrior. Acid was being launched at from the Voxyn and using his clothes as a minor shield they quickly became useless. Tattered and torn up, he held the hook in one hand; sword in the other and went to work on the first Voxyn. Hacking at its legs to immobilize it and finishing with its head. Moving out into the open so I didn't inhale the fumes from the Voxyn's body, I coughed and hoped Naomi was faring good. His question was answered moments later with a Vong warrior's head rolling towards him and the second Voxyn letting out a death wail. Naomi emerged from the shadows, robes torn, cut up, bleeding lightly, holding her midsection, and her hair disheveled. Limping and panting, I gestured at her shirt which had exposed her right breast. She took her tattered robes, ripped a long section off and tied it across her chest.  
"Is that everything dead?" He asked, walking her over to Trixie.  
"I hope so. I sincerely don't have enough energy to go through another ambush like this"  
"Same here"

 _Aftermath of Lower Coruscant_

D-MAS, Druskil, Lucius along with the others, helped carry the wounded and dead to the Chariot LAV's. Lucius drove the first LAV which carried Trixie, Tre's corpse, Lana, Turok, and his master, Justice's corpse. Lucius saw Tre's lifeless form and bit back sobs. _His sparring mentor was gone, ended the Yuuzhan Vong. Just the other week, they were sparring to see how far he'd come in using the Beyvox sword to it's full potential. This was the man he basically considered an uncle since the role of surrogate father had been claimed by Tenyo Vahjar. A part of his family was now gone and not coming back. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my master. Or even Trixie and Naomi for that matter, the pain would be too great for me._ Druskil was at the helm of the second LAV which carried Han, R2, and Jaklyn. D-MAS brought up the rear with Naomi and the remaining burners and some bodies. The Masters escorted the LAV trio to the landing platform and everyone arrived 27 minutes later to the Temple. Fifteen minutes after that, the wounded were taken straight to medical for proper treatment.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Medical Wing_

The majority of Lucius' wounds had healed and still, he stayed to get cleared to leave. Standing by Trixie's side, his chain uncoiled from her thigh and latched to his back, securing his lightsaber in place. The MedTechs began work on bacta treatments for her wound. I watched as most were put into bacta tanks while the Masters, questioned those not severely wounded. Clothing was torn and taken off to be burned and everyone was given fresh maroon medical garments to wear. Ascertaining what happened through everyone's version of events and D-MAS' recorded footage, the full scope of what unfolded was revealed. The nests and moss had been reduced by 15% which was only a sliver of what they really wanted to accomplish. By Monday morning, everyone had recovered from their injuries. Our fallen comrades were given a pyre burning and remembered for their heroism.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Arena 1, Monday_

Monday afternoon, Lucius had a three-way saber fight with Luke and Kyp in Arena 1. After a grueling and challenging 45 minutes, _Kyp_ emerged victor.  
"Man, beaten by a pro!" Lucius remarked, pulling Master Luke up who had fallen prey to a leg sweep.  
"He did learn from the _best_ teacher" Luke commented.  
"You _almost_ had me Lucius, with that double attack" Kyp admitted. The three of them saluted each other and went their separate ways. Afterwards, Lucius was in his quarters balancing his head on a 5x5 cylinder.

 _The Quarters of Lucius Draken_

Naomi had come by to thank me for the last minute save. Noticing he had company by seeing her upside down, Lucius waved and slowly brought himself into an upright position. She was garbed in the maroon garments from yesterday and barefoot.  
"Care to join me?"  
"No thanks, last time I tried ended up with a severe headache for _two weeks"_ With his back to her, Lucius cracked his back and neck.  
"It is very relaxing once you get the hang of it"  
"Yeah, I can see that and your infamous tattoo" I said, taking in his signature tattoo and his physique. _Even in a pair of shorts, I had to stop myself from touching him. I could see why Trixie was attached to him. The pained birthright, amazing personality, and phenomenal bodice to match. But even I could sense his apprehension after this weekend's excursion. Get a grip Naomi, you're practically old enough to be his great-great-great centuries old grandmother!  
_ "I know I wish I didn't have this tattoo. Its brought me nothing but bad luck and more questions than actual answers."  
"I'm truly sorry about that. Look at it in another light: it's a very masculine tattoo. Trent came up with the design himself and had it put on his chest while everyone else, had it on their back. He did this to show who was leader. _Clan members had to earn their marks by doing various deeds for him. Combat, thievery, murder, and intelligence. Hell, they even had a competition to see who the head cook would be."_

"Sounds pretty serious if they needed a battle for head cook" He chuckled, turning to face me and I saw those pained eyes.

 _Eyes I knew from centuries ago that were a mirrored reflection of the ones I used to cherish. How badly I wanted to throw myself at him and take it away but, that wasn't my job to do. He belonged to Trixie even if, he denies her now. It wasn't sexual desire that made me want him, it was his aura. I may be centuries old but I still look and feel 25._  
"It was. Rank in the clan was a _serious_ part of your honor. I was so close to joining when he sparred my life, but I chose to take the coward's route." I said, starting to look at the floor but he tilted my chin back up and smiled.  
"And as a result, you ended up on my floor naked centuries later. In that timeframe, you've become a great ally and friend. So, I thank my mother or whoever that woman was, for dropping me off at the Temple steps with you right beside me in that lightsaber." My vision blurred and I burst into tears, hugging him tightly. _No one had ever said such a kind thing to me in ages. I'd be pining for Trent all this time, struggling to see through the shadow of Trent that Lucius wasn't him. Finally, that confession broke it away for me. I felt his arms and hands holding me to him tightly, lips kissing my hair and forehead as I sobbed into his chest._

 _Leaning away, I slowly regained my composure enough to ask him a question.  
_ "Can you keep holding me like that?"  
"Of course! Come here" He nodded and smiled, guiding me to his bed. Climbing in, I snuggled into his body, feeling the onslaught wave of sobs hitting again. _He didn't cop a feel at all, he simply held me caressing my hair and back while I cried. Had I been holding in this wave of turmoil for so long? I didn't realize how badly I was craving an emotional connection with someone like the one I had with Trent. Sure, I had my connection the Order and the Force but they could only do so much. Having an actual human being or alien connection, if that's your preference, is something that you can't fully describe. You know how they make you feel and vice versa. But to be taken out of time for an extended period, really messes with your head. It's only been a couple of months and I still crave home a little bit. Though being held like this, can be a home as well even if there's no romantic feelings between us. I listened to his heartbeat and coupling that with his hand motions, I fell into slumber._

 _I watched her slumber, continuously stroking her long luscious locks of hair. Watching her shudder from crying earlier. I felt her raw urge to just feel an emotional bond similar to what she had with Trent. I held her close, feeling her wrap her right leg over my left while her right hand played with the ends of my dreadlocks. I couldn't believe that someone who was part of the Honorguard was so vulnerable like this. I glanced at the chronometer which read 21:45 pm and decided on not going to my apartment. Shifting position, Naomi stirred lightly and smiled at me.  
"_What time is it?"  
"Almost 2200"  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep like this"  
"Nah it's ok, that's what happens when you cry hysterically"  
"I should go since its so late" She said, yawning away from me and sitting up slowly.  
"Or you could stay til morning and we keep holding each other"  
"You are a very gentle soul, Lucius and while the warmth we've created is _highly_ inviting, I sleep nude"  
" _Oh."  
"_Yeah. I'm totally sure you'd be a gentleman about it but, I prefer my own bed. Also, you got Trixie to deal with tomorrow so that's more reason for me to leave now." 

"I almost forgot about that given the past 48 hours"  
"I bet you did though Trixie didn't. Don't tell her but, I was coming to your room one day and overheard Lana telling her not to come by your quarters like a lost puppy."  
" _Seriously?"_  
"Yeah. Apparently, she's been checking your quarters like clockwork hoping to catch you"  
"That's why I've been staying at my apartment; I need space from her"  
"Well, that time is soon up. Now, I'm gonna go to my quarters and I will see you later" Naomi finished, getting up to stretch and went for the door. I chuckled, sliding out of bed to walk her out.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your butt is showing a bit"  
"Thank you for telling me" She said, hoisting her pants back up.  
"No problem"  
"Words cannot express what you did by holding me. I feel kind of embarrassed for crying like that but, it needed to come out I guess"  
"I was surprised myself but I'm glad I made you feel better and you can always come back if you need to cry again"  
"That is so sweet of you _but_ , you have Trixie now" Naomi hugged me tightly, hands caressing my back and face nuzzling my chest hair. I returned her embrace with a kiss to the top of her hair and forehead.  
"Alright, I'm leaving. Sleep well or whatever you're gonna do" with that, Naomi gave my right cheek a subtle kiss and departed my quarters.


End file.
